


Oh God, I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, i use the word 'fuck' quite a lot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat hates cliches. So it’s almost ironic when she finds herself in this situation, the most cliched situation of all time.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Cat and Meghan are friends with benefits, and we all know how it’s going to turn out in the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> more catburry fic bc i am tRASH and i have nO SELF CONTROL BYE

Cat hates cliches. So it’s almost ironic when she finds herself in this situation, the most cliched situation of all time. 

It started out simple enough - no emotion, no commitment, just sex. Meghan would call her up, ask her if she was busy, and of course Cat was never busy - her life revolved around her dogs and League of Legends, so having free time was a given (but even so she always found herself making time for Meghan) - and Cat would come over, and they wouldn’t waste any time; whether it be in the shower or on Meghan’s bed or hell, even on the kitchen counter - because why the fuck not? - and they’d be as intimate as possible, making each other feel good in all the right ways, making each other moan and scream, and Cat knew all the ways to turn Meghan into putty in her hands. And when they were finished, they were finished. Simple as that. 

At first, it really did mean nothing and Cat was proud of herself for not giving into the dreade cliches of having a friend with benefits. But soon enough, things started changing, and now Cat’s starting to _crave_ Meghan and she wants to be with her in more ways than one, wants to feel every inch of her, wants to hold her in her arms and never let her go. Their bodies would move together in motion, like two puzzle pieces fitting together, and Cat’s lips would mark Meghan’s body because she wanted everyone to know that Meghan belonged to her, even if she didn’t really belong to her at all. 

But Cat wanted Meghan to belong to her, she wanted Meghan to be hers. And god, it's all just one big fucking cliche.

Tonight, they’ve hooked up again but Cat doesn’t leave right away like she usually does, and they lie in bed together, a blanket covering their bare bodies, and she looks over at Meghan, watching the way her chest rises and falls, the way her lips are parted slightly as she catches her breath, the way her eyes are shut peacefully, and she looks so beautiful and Cat is so fucked.

She looks over after a while and they lock eyes, and Cat blushes upon being caught staring at her. But Meghan just smiles at her and she says, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Cat’s voice is barely above a whisper right now and oh god, is this _that_ moment that every rom-com warned her about? 

Meghan rolls over, making sure the blanket is secure under her armpits so it keeps her chest covered, as if that’s something Cat has never seen before, and she lies there, resting on her side. Cat mimics her, copying her position and she lies facing the older girl, and she finds herself getting lost in Meghan’s eyes and no god, she can’t keep doing this; she can’t keep subcoming to the fucking cliches of their situation. 

Meghan reaches out and she brushes Cat’s hair out of her eyes, cupping her face as she does so and no she can’t do this, she can’t fucking do this. “What are you thinking?” she asks softly, as if she already knows what’s going on in Cat’s mind.

“You.” Cat says, and she’s choking on her words because she can’t fucking breathe and it’s so cliche but Meghan is her oxygen and she needs her more than she’ll ever know. “Us. Everything - I don’t know, don’t worry about it, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Meghan tells her, and then she pauses. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Cat lets out a bitter laugh. “That’s the fucking problem Megs,” she says. “I shouldn’t _want_ to tell you anything.” she lies down on her back because she can’t take looking at Meghan’s gorgeous face for a second longer. “This was supposed to be easy.” she mumbles, mostly to herself, but she wants Meghan to hear this too because _she’s_ the one who asked what was on Cat’s mind; she asked for this. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“What wasn’t supposed to happen?” Meghan asks.

“This!” Cat exclaims, and she’s aware that she’s making no sense right now but she doesn’t care because she’s angry and confused and she’s so fucking in love with Meghan and this wasn’t supposed to happen. “This,” she sits up and motions between herself and Meghan. “Was suppose to be easy! We were just supposed to fuck, and…” Cat groans, frustrated. “Now it’s more than that - it’s so much _more_ than what it was supposed to be!” 

Meghan hesitates. “What exactly are you saying?” she asks softly.

“I’m saying I fucking love you, Megs!” the words slip out before Cat can stop herself, and her mind is racing with _you idiot, did you really just say that?_ and her heart rate has escalated faster than what should be considered normal. Meghan doesn’t say anything, she just stares at Cat with wide eyes, and Cat kind of wants to cry right now because she did everything the romantic comedies told her not to do. 

“You,” Meghan can’t seem to speak right now. “You love me?” 

Cat hides her face in her hands. “This is so cliche.” she mumbles to herself, and she hates herself because she tried so hard, but it happened anyway. She is officially a cliche. 

She feels Meghan’s hands wrapping around her wrists and she pulls her hands down, and Cat looks at her confused, but Meghan just leans forward and she presses her lips to Cat’s and she kisses her in a way she’s never kissed her before; there’s so much feeling behind it, just pure feeling, and Cat knows right now that Meghan doesn’t want to fuck her; she just wants her. 

Meghan breaks their kiss not but a moment later, and she presses her forehead against Cat’s, and she whispers, “Lucky for you,” she smiles a little. “I happen to be a fan of cliches.”


End file.
